The Beginning
by dukefan01
Summary: My version of how it all started for the Dukes, from the T.v. show. Summery sucks but it starts out right before Bo graduates and Luke comes home and goes threw how they get on probation up until they get the General Lee.
1. Introduction

**Well I'm back and I'm finally going to write a story I have been wanting to for a while now. This story is back right before Luke Duke joined the marines and all the Duke cousins all lived on the farm with their Uncle Jessie (and when I said all I mean ALL since they all talk about how they grew up together on that farm) I hope you like it and I don't own Dukes of Hazzard, but you already knew that. I hope you like it!**

Jesse Duke finished setting the table and walked over to the door. "Time to eat!" he yelled out as he opened the door, then he went back to finishing the last few additions to their meal. The farm was full of joy, but underneath it all was a strong worry. Jesse's oldest nephew Luke Duke had been gone for almost four years now in the marines. He was good about sending the family letters to let them know that he was doing fine, but for the last two months he hadn't send them any. It gave an eerie feel to the family, all fearing the worst but praying for the best. The door opened and Vance, Coy, and Jeb all came in. Jesse smiled to himself. Vance was his next oldest, at twenty one years old with dark hair and a yellow button up shirt. He wore blue jeans with a knife case at his hip and boots. In fact, all his kids wore jeans and knives. Coy was younger at age nineteen with blonde curly hair and a blue button up shirt. Jeb was twenty with blonde hair and wore a blue button up too. When Luke was home it wasn't uncommon to find all five boys together. Vance and Jesse's youngest nephew Bo both looked up to Luke. They would follow him around, intent on being like him. Jesse felt that it was because Vance finally had a person to look up to since he was an only child and Bo found that Luke was the one he could relate to the most. Bo, Luke, and Jesse's niece Daisy came to live on the farm with him when they were young after their parents had died. Jesse was keeping and eye on Vance, Coy, and Jeb so it wasn't a problem, especially with Martha around to help. After she had died though, it was Luke and Vance who picked up the slack. Coy had already been close to Vance to begin with and admired him, so it wasn't a surprise that he would usually keep to Vance's side. Jeb was adored by all of his cousins and really didn't have one that he favored over any other. The three boys went to the sink and began to wash up. As they finished the door opened again and Bo and Daisy came in. Bo was eighteen and still in school, with blonde hair and a red button up plaid shirt with a yellow hat on his head that he removed upon entry to the house. Daisy was a pretty twenty year old with brown hair in a ponytail and wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans. Bo and Daisy had grown closer in Luke's absence. They washed up too and the entire Duke family sat at the table so Jesse could say grace. "Lord, for this table, we are thankful. Amen." Jesse said.

"Amen!" the kids echoed before serving themselves. Jesse sat at the head and decided to start a conversation.

"So kids, how'd yer day go?" he asked.

"Well, Rosco ran into the fence." Vance said. Vance, Coy, and Jeb ran moonshine for Jesse once a week, every Friday. Bo had wanted to help but Jesse wouldn't hear of it until he graduated high school, which was just a week away. Daisy usually went up with Jesse to help make the shine, but since today was the run day he wasn't making any. Vance and Coy were usually a team and Jeb went on a motorcycle; but every once in a while Daisy would decide to go along and they would use her roadrunner.

"So who's gonna fix it?" Jesse asked. Bo looked down at his plate. Usually when the boys were working with Jesse, tasks around the farm fell to him.

"We'll do it." Coy said with a sigh. Jesse nodded to show they would indeed fix the fence. Then there came a sound of tires on gravel. Bo, who was the closest to the window, got up and looked outside.

"It's Cooter! Uncle Jesse can I be excused?!" Bo asked, excitement lacing his voice. Jesse nodded and Bo tore off threw the door, grabbing his hat as he went out. Daisy smiled as she stood up and watched Cooter Davenport climb out of his tow truck and threw Bo his keys, getting in the passenger seat and Bo jumping in and driving off. Cooter was actually a friend of Luke's who moved to Hazzard County a few years before Luke had left for the marines. Despite the fact that he was a little older than Luke, the two hit it off immediately. After Luke had left Cooter managed to get together enough money from his farm to open a garage in town. Since Bo seemed pretty lost without Luke around, Cooter tock it upon himself to help out the young teen. He started to pick Bo up every Friday night to come and hang out at the garage and work on cars with him. That started about two years ago, and Bo looked forward to it every week. Not only was it fun for Bo, but it was the main time that he got to leave the farm. Besides Jesse's 1973 F100, Daisy's 1974 Plymouth Road Runner, Jeb's motorcycle, and Coy and Vance's running dodge there was no vehicles. Jesse and the other's always needed their vehicles to go out to the still and run so Bo only got to go out on his own when they didn't need their vehicles.

"It's good he's getting to go out, he's been cooped up for so long I thought he was gonna sprout roots." Daisy said.

"You know Jesse, Bo's got his license, we should probably see about getting him his own vehicle. Especially since he graduates next week and can help us run." Vance pointed out. Jesse thought about it for a minute.

"Well, your right about that one, but I just don't think we got the money right now." Jesse said. The others looked down in though.

"Well, we'll think of something. He's been so down lately." Jeb said.

"Yeah, well as soon as we hear from Luke he'll be his normal self again." Coy noted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo and Cooter pulled into the garage. Bo grinned. He loved to drive and he wished he could do it more. Cooter laughed at the younger man's antics. It made him happy to see Bo smiling. Bo had been growing on him a lot and he thought of Bo like he was one of his own cousins, just like how he felt about Luke. "So, what are we doing today?" Bo wondered. Cooter thought for a second.

"Actually Buddy-roe, I don't have anything to do today, just hang out I guess. Thought it would be better then sitting at the farm all night though." Cooter said. Bo grinned and nodded. Cooter pulled up a chair for him and sat on his desk, where he already had put a soda can and a beer. Tossing the soda to Bo, he opened the beer and had a drink. "So how'd school go today?" Cooter asked. Bo just shrugged.

"Alright I guess, not much happened, just getting ready for graduation." Bo said. Cooter nodded.

"Well that's good." he said. Bo nodded.

"Then I get to help Uncle Jesse and the others out." Bo added as an afterthought. Cooter grinned. Bo had really been wanting to help out his family and now with him graduating High School, he could. The two hit their cans together and tock a long drink.


	2. Welcome Home Enos

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter and a big thank you to Jeremy Duke, DixieDavenport, and bonanza4life for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot! XD I want to correct something though. I'm changing Vance and Coy's run car. I said it was a dodge but I'm going to change it to a 1970 Plymouth Fury. Hope no one minds.**

Vance and Coy woke up early Saturday morning. They looked around their little room. All four boys shared a single room. Vance and Coy had one set of bunk beds and Bo and Jeb had the other. There was also Luke's bed, which was off by itself. Out of habit Vance looked over to check on his cousins. Jeb was gone, probably out helping Daisy make breakfast, but Bo's bed was empty too. Knowing Cooter brought him back last night and that Bo never gets up early by himself Vance looked around the room, only to spot Bo's sleeping form on Luke's bed. He nearly laughed. Anytime Bo was having a particularly hard day or something really reminded him of Luke, he'd sleep in the eldest cousin's bed since it was the closest he could get to him. Vance and Coy left the room carefully so they wouldn't disturb the youngest cousin and went out into the sitting room. Jesse was reading a paper at the kitchen table, but Daisy and Jeb were no where to be seen. "Where'd Daisy and Jeb run off to?" Coy asked.

"Daisy went into town to pick up some groceries and Jeb is out doin' his chores." Jesse said. They caught the last part without Jesse needing to say it. _'That's where you two should be too_!'

"Yes Uncle Jesse." Vance said with a grin as the two went outside.

"Breakfast will be done by time Daisy gets back so don't be long." Jesse called after them. The boy's went out into the barn to collect eggs and muck out the stalls.

"So, who you goin' out with tonight?" Vance asked, seeing the sheepish grin on Coy's face.

"Sue Ann Schmitt." Coy said. Vance smirked. "Why, who are you going out with?" Coy retorted.

"Bobby Lynn Carter." Vance said. Because the boy's ran shine on Friday, and it was a busy enough day at the Duke farm, the Duke boy's usually had dates on Saturday evenings. Vance, Coy, Jeb, and used to be Luke usually had a different gal every week. Bo didn't get to go very often since he was still eighteen. Even though the drinking age was eighteen at the time, Jesse wouldn't allow Bo to drink at all until he was older. Bo really couldn't go along yet anyway since he had no way to get there, but they knew that when he'd get a car he'd be doing the same thing. Bo wasn't bad looking and the girls already began to notice, like Jill Dawson. Coy laughed.

"Not bad cousin." he teased, as if Sue Ann was prettier. Vance laughed.

"Hey, are you boys gonna actually work today or just make fun of each other?" Jeb asked, coming around the corner.

"Why, who are you going out with?" Coy asked. Jeb looked down at the ground, as if he was slightly embarrassed for a minute, but when he looked at his cousins there was triumph in his face.

"Mary Kay Porter." he said. Both of their mouths fell open. Mary Key was prettier than Sue Ann and Bobby Lynn. Jeb smirked and went back to work as the two boy's laughed.

"Think we should have woken Bo up, then he could come out and help?!" asked Coy. Vance shock his head.

"No, Bo does the daily chores himself on weekdays, least we can do is do it on the weekends." Vance said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Coy added. He smirked as Vance tried to gather eggs from one of the more stubborn chickens.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Daisy pulled in in her yellow Road Runner and climbed out with a paper bag full of food. The boys smiled, realizing work was done for now and they could go eat breakfast. They headed inside to wash up as Bo came out of the bedroom. "It's about time you woke up." Jesse teased him. Bo looked down, slightly embarrassed. Jesse however wasn't really mad. "Alright, time to eat." he said. The kids gathered around the table as Jesse said grace. "So what are you plannin' on today?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, me and Enos were going to go out today since he just got home." Daisy said. Enos was a young man, Daisy's and Jeb's age, and the son of a ridge runner from Hazzard. He was a good kid, honest and hard working. When he turned sixteen he went off the join the Police Academy wanting to be a cop. Jesse of course was supportive of this, saying it would be good to have an honest cop in the area. Enos had actually started out as Daisy's and Jeb's friend in school, with a huge crush on Daisy since the seventh grade. However when he met Luke he really hit it off with him, and he knew Vance, Coy, and Bo since they were always with Luke. Neither Luke or Enos seemed to mind and he ended up developing a strong friendship with all three of the boys as well.

"That's not a surprise." Vance teased.

"It's not a surprise either that you three have dates tonight." Daisy pointed out. The boy's gave her sheepish grins.

"So Bo, what do you got in mind to do?" Jesse asked. Bo sat there with a thoughtful look on his face. He didn't want to tag along with the others, he didn't like to when they were having dates. However it seemed as though he'd be stuck at the farm again. Bo shrugged.

"I don't know Uncle Jesse, there's probably something I can do." he said. Jesse gave a nod to show that he understood. The other Duke cousin's looked at each other, all feeling the same thing they had thought before, Bo needed a car of his own. Jesse smiled.

"Tell ya what Bo, I need someone to run to town to pick up some tractor parts. Why don't you go pick them up after we eat?" Jesse asked. Bo grinned in agreement at the prospect.

"Yessir Uncle Jesse!" he said. Vance reached into his pocket and withdrew the key's to his and Coy's 1970 Plymouth Fury, then tossing them to Bo, who barley caught them in surprise.

"Go ahead and take our car Bo. If old Rosco tries to give you any trouble you won't be able to outrun him in Uncle Jesses' truck." Vance said. Bo's grin grew larger as he nodded his thanks and began to devour his food quickly so he could go. He didn't really care about what it was he was going to do, but he loved the idea of getting to go out for the day. It only tock Bo a few minutes to finish and stand up. He then went out the door, grabbing his hat as he did and sliding out of the door. The others smiled as they heard the car slid out of the driveway.

Bo drove along the road, careful to follow the speed limit. Rosco P. Coltrane sat along the road in his seventy-four Dodge Monaco patrol car, brushing his black mustache. Bo cruised by, causing Rosco tearing out behind him. "Hey Sheriff Coltrane, what is it that I am supposed to have done this time?!" Bo asked threw the C.B. at the perusing officer.

"You ran the stop sign back there, that's a no no." Rosco's voice came threw. Bo laughed.

"Sheriff have you blown a fuse? There ain't no stop sign there." said Bo. Rosco's laugh came over the C.B.

"Well that don't make no never mind, I'm gonna give ya a ticket any how." Rosco said. Bo looked at him in surprise.

"Rosco, you can't..." he started but Rosco cut him off.

"Just pull it over Bo Duke!" he yelled. Bo sighed, but then a mischievous grin went over his face.

"Alright Sheriff, I'll pull over." he said, then Bo stood on the accelerator, propelling the Fury ahead and leaving Rosco behind. Rosco tock a second to recover from Bo's head start. Bo hadn't really ever tried to run from him before, he'd pull over and take the ticket, but with so many ticket's he couldn't afford to pay, he wasn't willing to get another one. Bo slid around a bend and straightened out the vehicle, Rosco closing in. Bo then made a split decision of going down a dirt road, Rosco spinning out in his haste to follow. Bo turned the wheel hard again, pulling the car between a series of trees. Rosco, having not seen it, blew past him. Bo grinned as he watched Rosco's patrol car disappeared around the bend. He backed out and headed the opposite direction, going toward town.

xxxxxxxxx

Coy, Vance, and Jeb were finishing up their chores as Bo pulled into the farm. "That tock ya a bit longer than we expected." Coy teased.

"Sorry, the Sheriff was chasing me." Bo explained. Vance gave a soft laugh.

"So how much was it this time?" he asked. Bo shock his head with a huge grin.

"Nothin', I lost him!" Bo said. Vance, Coy, and Jeb all gave him surprised looks.

"You outran Rosco?" Jeb asked. Bo nodded. Vance shock his head with a smile on his face while Coy patted Bo's back and Jeb laughed.

"How'd you do that?!" he asked. Bo grinned and shock his head to show that he wasn't about to tell them. Bo then pulled out the key's and handed them to Vance.

"Well, Mary Kay's waiting. I'll see you boy's later." said Jeb as he left to get his motorcycle.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Bo." said Vance and Coy and they tock off. Bo gave a sad smile and went into the house. Daisy was already gone and Jesse was still out making shine, so he sat down on the couch and picked up one of Luke's car magazines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coy, Vance, Jeb, Daisy, and their dates were around the Boar's nest. Daisy and Enos sat at a corner table talking while Coy and Sue Ann danced in the center of the floor and Vance and Bobby Lynn were sharing drinks. Jeb and Mary Kay were talking by the bar, watching the multiple other dates that came that evening. "It's so great to be back Daisy." Enos said.

"It's so great to have you back too Enos. So what are you going to do now?" she asked. Enos blushed.

"Well I was thinking about joining the Hazzard Police department." he told her. Daisy grinned.

"Oh Enos, you'll make an amazing deputy! I think you probably would have even be able to solve that hijack that happened last year!" Daisy said. Last year a million dollar's had been stolen in Hazzard and soon after that the swamp lands were it was said to have headed too were flooded. They never found out who it was. Treasure hunters still went out looking every so often though.

"Awww shucks Daisy, I'm not that good." he said as he blushed. Daisy just smiled and patted his hand. Coy meanwhile spun Sue Ann around and pulled her close. Then a man came up behind him, tapping his shoulder.

"Mind moving aside pal? Hey sweetheart, how about coming out on a date with a real man?" he asked. Coy looked at him, highly offended.

"Sorry but that's what I'm already doing. Move on boy." Sue Ann said. The man didn't take to that very kindly and reached for her arm.

"Hey, the lady said to walk away." Coy said. The man glared at Coy, then he tock a swing. Coy got hit in the face and stumbled back, then he launched his body forward, putting everything he had into a punch that landed square on the other man's face, causing him to fall back on the table Daisy and Enos were using, breaking it. The man climbed to his feet to have Daisy hit him with a left hook, knocking him out. Four men stood up, apparently the man's friends wanting to settle the score. Vance and Jeb apologized to the girls and walked over to have Coy's back. Enos got up to stand with his friends too. He couldn't really fight but that didn't matter, he would stand by them all no matter what. The one tock a swing at Coy. Coy ducked from the punch and Vance hit down the unsuspecting man. As the man fell back into one of his buddies the Boar's Nest broke out into a full brawl. Jeb punched one of the men in the face, then turned to slug a second man, only to get someone to jump on his back. Enos pulled the guy off and then spun him around to face him, hitting the man hard. Vance threw aside two of the guys and ducked from a bar stool someone threw. Then shots were fired, everyone turning to see Rosco standing in the door way.

"NOW QUIT!" he yelled. Order fell over the bar as everyone went back to their former seats. Rosco walked up to the Dukes. "Alright you Dukes, now I know you started this, which one was it so I can cuff ya and stuff ya! coo coo!" Rosco laughed. They all looked at him like he had two heads.

"Rosco are you crazy?! We didn't start this!" Vance said.

"Oh, is that so?" Rosco asked.

"Yeah! I saw the whole thing Sheriff, it was that guy over there." Enos said, stepping up and pointing to the guy who hit Coy.

"Well I'm gonna just arrest him anyhow and there's nothing that you can say to change my mind Enos Strait...Enos?!" Rosco asked doing a double take. If Rosco had to be honest, he really did like the Dukes, but he also was found of young Enos. He was a good kid who was around the police station a lot as a kid to learn how to be an officer. He had a huge soft spot for the boy, but that didn't top him from saying what he thought. "Well when did you get back you dipstick?!" he asked.

"Just today Sheriff." said Enos with a huge grin on his face. Rosco grinned.

"Coo Coo, good news, good news." he said. Everyone laughed and the bar fight was seemingly forgotten.


	3. Dewey and Hughie Hogg

**I thought it would be a good idea to have a small chapter focusing slightly on the cousins, since they don't get that much attention. The hijacking was the one mentioned in season 3 when they met Luke's first marine buddy Phil. I hope you like it and please review. **

Bo Duke left the High School after school Monday afternoon. "Hi Bo." said a group of girls and Bo gave them a huge grin with a small wave. The girls giggled as they walked away. Bo was a very popular person in the school. All the girls loved him, and the boy's thought highly of him. Bo was also the star player on the football team, a linebacker with a lot of skill. He was also the nephew of Jesse and Martha Duke, who were highly respected in Hazzard. Bo went over to the road. The town of Hazzard wasn't very far away from the school, but the farm was a good distance away out on Miller Road so he usually waited for one of his cousins to come pick him up.

"Your finally graduating High School huh Duke?" teased a voice. Bo turned to see two boys. They were older, one in black and one in white. The one in black was Dewey Hogg, the twenty-one year old nephew of J.D. Hogg and his little brother, twenty year old Hughie Hogg. They both gave the Duke's trouble in school. Daisy had been cheated out of the first place in a spelling bee by Dewey, Hughie and Dewey both tried to get Luke and Vance expelled, and they had bullied Jeb and Coy. Recently they had been picking on Bo.

"What do you want?" Bo asked, a little bit annoyed.

"Well we thought we'd just have a chat with one of our favorite fellow citizens." Hughie said. Bo glared at him, not believing a word of what he said.

"Oh really?" Bo asked with a heavy sarcastic voice. Then he put a hand in his pocket. "So what's your plan this time?" he asked. Hughie and Dewey both gave Bo innocent smiles.

"What do you mean by that?" Hughie asked.

"Yeah, I mean we've been nothing but kind to you Dukes." Dewey said. Bo gave them an angry look.

"What do you mean you've never done anything to us Dukes?! You've done just about everything you can do to us Dukes!" yelled Bo, getting madder and madder with each second.

"Come on Bo, don't be like that." teased Hughie. Bo readjusted his school bag on his back.

"You would think we were some cruel criminals." Dewey added. Bo turned to leave, not wanting to bother with two morons like that. Dewey grabbed his shoulder and Bo turned to take a swing at him, not knowing that it was exactly what Dewey wanted him to do. Dewey ducked and pulled back a fist to hit Bo when someone grabbed it from behind. Him and Hughie turned to see Vance and Coy.

"What do you think your doing?" snapped Vance in an annoyed voice, holding Dewey's arm behind him. Dewey pulled his arm away and tock a step back from the Dukes.

"You just wait you Dukes, I'll get you boys too!" Dewey growled, storming off with Hughie.

"What was that about?" Vance asked Bo. Bo shrugged.

"I ain't got no idea, but them boy's is up to something." Bo said with a shrug. Vance and Coy nodded in agreement.

"Well, no point in waiting around here, let's go, there's chores to do out at the farm." Coy said. Bo and Vance nodded and headed out to the Fury parked on the side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked as Vance, Coy, Jeb, Bo, Jesse, and her sat at the table.

"Sure as shootin'. Them boy's are up to something." Vance said. Jesse thought for a minute. Everyone knew that Hughie and Dewey tock after Boss, but Hughie was getting ready to leave for college. He couldn't think of any reason why they would be trying to start something if they were leaving.

"I think we should probably keep an eye on them." said Jeb, wanting to keep them from hurting any of his cousins. Bo reached into the cookie jar to take one and dunk it in his milk.

"I don't know, but I do know that you boy's get into enough trouble without you goin' and looking for it. 'Sides, there's too much work that needs done on this farm and although Bo does a good job, he don't need to be doin' it all by himself." Jesse said. They all nodded to show they were listening. "Now, I need you kids to run into town to pick up a few things for me, and of course, while your in town, it wouldn't hurt to take a peek in on what them boys is up to." Jesse hinted his support and all of his kids picked up on it as once. Bo put down his cookie and the others stood up, leaving their drinks behind.

"Alright!" Jeb said with a grin. They knew not all of them could go though.

"How about me and Coy run out and do some looking around?" Vance asked.

"Well I'm coming too!" Jeb said. Bo's face fell as he realized he was going to be left behind. Vance smiled.

"Tell ya what Bo, you hang out here and stay close to the C.B. If we find any trouble or need your help we'll give you a call and you can come out in Jesse's truck. How's that sound?" he asked. Bo gave a nod, seeing that as good as it would get. They all ran outside then, leaving Bo and Jesse behind as Vance and Coy tock off in the Fury and Daisy and Jeb followed in the Road Runner. Jesse sighed.

"Come on Bo, we got chores to do." he said.

xxxxxxxxx

The Dukes pulled into the farm, going to Cooter's Garage. "Hey ya'll." Cooter said coming out to see them.

"Hey Cooter." Vance said as him and Coy walked over.

"What can I do fer ya?" Cooter asked, realizing immediately that this wasn't a social call.

"Well we're trying to find out what the Hogg brothers are up to." Vance said. Cooter laughed.

"Yeah, you and everyone else in town. What'd they do this time?" he asked. Vance shock his head.

"Nothing yet, but from the way they're actin', they're setting up something big." Coy said. Cooter thought for a minute.

"Well, I'll tell ya what, why don't you fella's go on over to the Boar's nest. They've been out there a lot, maybe you can learn somethin'. In the mean time I'll keep my eyes pealed and tell ya what I find." Cooter said.

"Cooter your awesome!" Daisy said with a grin.

**Sorry, but one thing I noticed in the t.v. show was every time Bo Duke ever tried to eat a cookie, something happens and he has to put it back. Dean Winchester never get's his pie and Bo Duke never gets his cookie. Dang deserts! Any way, Hughie and Dewey are up to something big and it ain't their usual crap. I hope you like it so far!**


	4. The plans

**By the way, huge thank you to i1976, your awesome and I'm so sorry for not saying anything in the last chapter! Also, big thanks to DixieDavenport too. Hope ya'll like it!**

Daisy and Jeb pulled up into the Boar's Nest, heading inside. As they past by, they could see Hughie and Dewey's cars sitting in the drive way. Jeb opened the door and Daisy went in first. "Hey Daisy!" they heard as they came in, and Enos came up. Daisy's face lit up.

"Enos! Hi! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised that a person who didn't drink was in a bar.

"Well I was trying to get a buttermilk since I hadn't had a chance to go shopping yet." Enos said with a laugh.

"Oh, hey Daisy, hey Jeb." Cletus Hogg said coming up. He was Daisy, Enos, and Jeb's age.

"Hey Cletus, good to see you around still! When are you leaving town?" Jeb asked. Cletus was J.D. Hogg's second cousin by marriage and was a nice man. He was actually getting ready to leave Hazzard County, going out for a new job out by Atlanta. Cletus had been a friend of the Duke's since grade school.

"In about two weeks, I wanted to stay around long enough to go to Bo's graduation." Cletus said. The others smiled. Bo would love to have all of his friends there, especially since his best friend in the world was missing to them at the moment.

"Bo would love that." Jeb said.

"So what brings you guys here today?" Enos asked. Daisy looked over at Hughie and Dewey at the bar and Cletus and Enos followed her gaze.

"What do you want..." Cletus started, loudly until Jeb shushed him. "What do you want with them?" he whispered. No one in Hazzard liked Hughie or Dewey, not even their relatives.

"We're trying to find out what those two are up to." Jeb whispered. Enos looked thoughtful as he tried to think what they could be doing, while Cletus looked like Daisy and Jeb had lost their minds.

"It might be easier to find out what they aren't up to." Enos finally said. Daisy gave them an agreeing look.

"Well looky here Hughie, the Boar's Nest is attracting some shady customers." Dewey said as he noticed the Dukes.

"Yeah, and they're sitting at the bar." Jeb shot back.

"What's this we hear about you picking on our cousin?" Daisy asked, trying to find a starting point. The two Hogg's tried to look innocent.

"What do you mean Daisy honey?" Hughie asked. Jeb stepped slightly in front of Daisy. He didn't like the crush that both of the brothers had on Daisy. The door opened behind them as Vance and Coy finally arrived.

"You know dang well what I mean! What are you two up to now?!" Daisy snapped. One thing no one wanted to do was upset little Daisy.

"Nothing! Oh but Daisy, Uncle Boss said that if we saw you to extend another invite to work at the Boar's Nest." Hughie said. Daisy glared.

"Daisy already told you no." Vance said. Hughie shrugged.

"Daisy, can we go somewhere else?" Enos asked. He didn't want another fight to start and the Dukes get in trouble. Daisy gave a finale glare at the brothers before nodding and going out the door with Enos, followed by Jeb and Cletus.

"I'm warning you boys now, if you got anything planned against the people of Hazzard you might as well forget it, we're not going to stand for it any more." Vance said, then him and Coy went outside too.

As the Duke's came outside, they passed a large woman with brown curly hair. "Oh, Daisy Duke!" Lulu Hogg said with a grin. She thought very highly of the Dukes and really liked little Daisy. Daisy grinned. No matter how mad she was she could never be rude to Miss Lulu. Lulu was Boss Hogg's wife, Rosco P. Coltrane's sister, and Hughie and Dewey's aunt. She was also Cletus's cousin.

"Oh, howdy Miss Lulu." Daisy said.

"Hi Cousin Lulu!" Cletus said. Lulu grinned at them all.

"I'm so glad I caught you Dukes, I wanted to tell you that I rented out the Boar's nest for Friday night." she said. The Duke's looked confused.

"That's really interesting Miss Lulu, but why did you want to tell us?" Coy asked. Lulu grinned even more.

"Well I thought it would be a good place to have a graduation party for Bo. I'm so proud of that boy, just like all of you Dukes." she said. The others grinned too. Leave it to Miss Lulu to do something nice for them.

"That's mighty kind of you Miss Lulu but we can't accept that." Vance tried to push the offer away but Lulu looked shocked.

"But it's already done! And I already invited most of Hazzard! Miz Tisdale, Mr. Rubottom, Charlie and Bertha, Mr. Perkins, Emery Potter, Mabel and Gussy, Doc Petticord and Doc Applebee..." Lulu started. The others figured they should stop her, they got the idea anyway.

"Thank you very much Miss Lulu, Bo will be happy to hear about it." said Jeb. Lulu nodded.

"I hope so. J.D. and Rosco will also be there. The party starts right after the ceremony so come straight here." she said. They all nodded.

"We will ma'am." Jeb said.

"All of you." Lulu said pointedly to Cooter, Enos, and Cletus; none of whom were planning on missing it anyhow. They all nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." they agreed. Lulu nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't tell Bo, I want it to be a surprise!" she said. They all nodded. The thing about Hazzard county was that it wasn't all that big, so naturally the graduating class wasn't very large, in fact in Bo's graduating class there was only about fifty students. However that didn't change the fact that Bo was very well liked like all the Dukes were and even the new recent residents, Billy-Joe Fong and his sister Scarlet, thought very highly of all of them.

"We won't say a thing ma'am." said Coy. Daisy nodded.

"That's right Miss Lulu." she said. Lulu grinned.

"Oh goodie, I can't wait." she said, then she left to go in the Boar's Nest. The others just smiled and shock their heads.

"Well ya'll, that's about as much fun as I can have for one day. I'm gonna go get back to work." Cooter said.

"Oh come on Cooter, you can come out to the farm and hang out a bit with us." Jeb offered. Cooter smiled.

"Well I'm sorry boy's, and Daisy, but someone has to work in this county you know." he teased. He knew the Duke's worked hard to keep out of the pen but he couldn't help but tease them every once in a while for not having actual jobs. They all laughed and nodded, getting into their vehicles and heading back to the farm.

xxxxxxx

Bo sat out in the barn, working on the 1969 Thunderbird. It was a car Cooter found about a month ago in a junk yard that he felt could be salvaged. Bo worked hard on it whenever his cousin's weren't home. Bo didn't like keeping things, but he wanted to surprise them. Next week was going to be a buzzy week for Bo. He was going to graduate high school, then on Sunday he was going to get to run his first race. Bo had saved up all the money he could from working around Cooter's garage to pay the entry fee and used ever bit of the skills he had learned from Cooter to fix this car so he would have a car to race in. Bo was really nervous. It was going to be his first race and the only two people that knew about it was Jesse and Cooter. He was waiting to surprise his cousin's about it until Saturday, that is if he could ever get the car to run right. he thought if it was good enough it would be a good run car for him. He heard car's pull in and knew that his cousin's were home. Bo wiped off his hands as best as he could on a rag and slipped out of the barn to meet them. They weren't alone either, having Enos and Cletus with them.

"Hey Bo." Cletus said with a smile as they all headed into the house together. Jesse was already waiting with the table set for dinner as all the kids washed up. They were all laughing and talking and it made Jesse very glad, especially since he had good news for them. They all sat at the table and Jesse said grace.

"So, how'd yer day's go?" Jesse asked.

"We ran into Dewey and Hughie." said Vance with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, they tried to be smart but it didn't work." Cletus said. Jesse didn't mind it when Cletus and Cooter came over for dinner, and he was glad Enos was back home.

"Well, I got a letter from Luke today." he said. relief fell around the table. "Luke said he hadn't been able to write in a while but things are doing alright and he's fine." Jesse said. They all smiled, glad they finally heard from their wayward cousin.

"That's great Uncle Jesse." Vance said. Bo nodded. He wished Luke could be home to see his graduation, the race, and everything else that was going on, but he knew Luke was doing something very important and he respected that. They finished dinner and went out to the living room where all the kids fell into passionate discussions about different cars and Jesse read the paper.


	5. Graduation day!

**Thank you all for reading and thank you DixieDavenport! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Well, here we go again!**

Bo and Jesse pulled into the farm, Jesse had picked him up after school. Bo was nearly jumping up and down in excitement. Today was his last day of school and he couldn't wait to graduate from school the next day. He noticed that the other's cars were missing. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Well, the boy's are running shine today and Daisy is out with Enos again." Jesse said with a smirk, thinking of how much time she was spending with her old friend. Bo nodded and tock that as permission to go work on his car. Jesse grinned at the sight of the boy running into the barn. He had already looked at the car himself and felt Bo was doing a pretty good job. He feared it wouldn't be ready for the race in a few days though. Jesse went into the house to find Jeb sitting at the table. "Oh hey, you done already?" Jesse asked. Jeb nodded with a grin.

"Yeah, old Rosco never saw us coming, he was all ready for us to come threw tomorrow." he said. Jesse nodded.

"Well that's good." he agreed.

"Also, Hughie leaves Saturday for college so that's one less Hogg to worry about." Jeb said. Jesse nodded. Jeb then seemed to notice Bo hadn't followed Jesse in. "Where'd Bo go?" he asked. Jesse didn't want to lie to him, but he promised Bo he wouldn't tell anyone about the car.

"Oh he's out doing a project." Jesse said, not lying but not elaborating on what he was doing. Jeb gave him an odd look.

"Does he need a hand?" he asked. Jesse shock his head.

"No, he's fine." he dismissed. He was glad that his nephew's and niece liked to help each other. After a few minutes the others came home and Bo slid into the door with them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bo was bouncing up and down in excitement. He was in his black graduation cap and gown in line with the thirty others that were graduating with him. He looked out into the audience to see his Uncle Jesse sitting with Daisy, Vance, Coy, Jeb, Cooter, Cletus, Enos, Lulu, and Miz Tisdale sitting together watching him. he felt a little nervous as they started the graduation ceremony. Bo heard the Principal start to call the C's. It made him sad that Luke wasn't going to be there. It just wasn't the same without him. Finally the first D was called. Bo was unsteady as he moved forward. "Beauregard Duke!" he finally heard. Bo made a small face at that. He hated his first name, but he wasn't going to argue about it right now. He started up the steps and looked over to see his Uncle's smiling face. Bo then looked up at the doorway and froze. Time seemed to stop as he noticed a man he didn't notice before. He was a military man for sure, with a buzz cut and a marine uniform on. Suddenly time sped up for Bo and he leaped off the stage. Everyone stood up in confusion to watch the young teen as he sprinted to the back of the auditorium to the man at the door. Bo didn't even bother slowing down as he rammed into the man, clinging to him in a strong hug. Luke barley had time to brace himself, falling back a step. Luke quickly wrapped his arms around Bo's waist. He supported his younger cousin as he started to cry. Everyone watched them in shock until they realized who it was. Jesse and the other Dukes pushed their way threw the cheering and clapping crowd so they could see the oldest Duke cousin. Bo didn't let go of Luke until Jesse came over. Vance threw himself on his older cousin in a hug and Luke let go of Bo with one arm to hug Vance back. Coy wedged himself in between his two cousin's to hug Luke as well, and Luke let go of Vance to hug Coy back. Daisy came up and kissed Luke's cheek and Jeb hugged Luke from behind causing Luke to struggle to turn around a bit to hug him back. Cooter grabbed Luke's neck under one arm and pulled him into a hug. When he finally released him Enos and Cletus shock Luke's hand in excitement. Luke finally let go of Bo and turned to his Uncle Jesse, opening both arms. Jesse pulled Luke into a hug and held him close, tears in his eyes. All the Dukes seemed to be crying in their joy at having the eldest back home with them.

"You tock nearly ten years off of my life!" Jesse snapped at his eldest, but his voice held no anger. Luke gave a laugh and turned around to Bo.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luke asked. Bo looked confused. "I came all this way to see you graduate, now go get yer diploma!" Luke said. Bo nodded with a smile and with a moment longer hesitation he began to go back up to the stage. Bo climbed up to the Principal who had his diploma in his hand with a huge smile on his face. The Principal shock Bo's hand and handed him his diploma. Cheers erupted threw the auditorium and he could hear Luke give out a joyful yell. Bo tried not to cry, and went back up to his family. Luke pulled him into a hug only to have Jesse take him from him after a few seconds to hug Bo himself. His cousin's all pulled Bo into hug's and Cooter and Enos did as well while Cletus shock Bo's hand. Jesse then grabbed both Bo and Luke and pulled them into a hug.

"My boys! My boys!" he yelled. His family was finally whole again. They watched the rest of the students graduate, then the Duke cousin's left, with a meaningful grin to Jesse. Jesse turned to Luke. "How did you get here?" he asked.

"I drove." Luke said with a grin. Jesse gave him an odd look. "I bought a car." he explained. Jesse nodded.

"Tell ya what Luke, why don't you take Bo and come on out to the Boar's nest, but don't tell him where your going." Jesse said softly, looking over at Bo who was with a few friends of his off to the side. Luke nodded, understanding right away. The Boar's Nest was a popular place to hold parties and events, and since Lulu adored all of the Dukes, she would hold a party for one.

"What about Boss and Rosco?" Luke asked. Jesse laughed.

"Lulu threatened not to cook for a month unless they agreed to have this party. They aren't going to fight us on it. Beside's, Rosco really is proud of Bo just like the rest of us." Jesse said. Luke nodded and turned around.

"Hey Bo!" he called. Bo turned around to look at him, a huge grin on his face.

"Comin' Luke!" he yelled. He turned back to his friends to say goodbye, then came running over. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Come on, let's ride home together." Luke said. Bo nodded and followed his cousin out to his car. Luke climbed into the driver's side and Bo into the passenger. "So how have you been? What's new?" Luke asked, wanting to know how Bo had been doing.

"Alright, and what about you? How long are you home for?" Bo asked. Luke grinned.

"That's just it Bo, I'm done. I'm home for good." Luke said. Bo grinned and let out his rebel yell. Luke remembered when he told Bo that he was leaving. It didn't go over well and when he left, Bo had been crying in the barn. When he saw Bo on the stage, he barley recognized him. Bo had grown up quite well and he was now taller than him. Vance and Jeb were still taller than Bo, but he was still tall compared to Coy, Daisy, and himself. Bo also looked much stronger, chores around a farm would do that to you. Luke couldn't have felt more proud of Bo as he did in that moment. He was glad to see Bo had been doing well without him.

"That's great Luke!" Bo said. Bo looked out the window then back at Luke. "Hey Luke, where are we going?" he asked. Luke gave him an odd look, then he felt incredibly stupid. Of course Bo would notice that they weren't on the road to the farm. Jesse had told him that Bo was hanging out with Cooter and going with him on his tow jobs. Bo had also been driving around when he got the chance and according to the others, he knew the county about as well as the rest of the Dukes. Luke sighed, trying to think of something.

"I thought we'd go get a drink at the Boar's Nest to celebrate." Luke decided on. Bo nodded, accepting Luke's words. Luke smiled. He didn't exactly lie, but he didn't tell Bo the whole truth. Bo was too naïve sometimes to notice things. They arrived at the Boar's Nest and got out. Luke let Bo go first into the building and everyone yelled surprise, nearly scaring Bo out of his skin. Most of Hazzard county was there. Coming over his shock Bo grinned.

"You shouldn't have." he said to them, but he was extremely glad none-the-less. Lulu grinned as she announced the start of the party. Bo was pulled around by a lot of people wanting to talk to him, as was Luke. They had a blast and even Rosco and Boss Hogg had somehow found a way to enjoy themselves. It was getting dark out when they finally all started going home. Luke drove and he noticed Bo was starting to get edgy.

"What's wrong Bo?" Luke asked. Bo didn't answer. He didn't want to tell him about the race because he wasn't sure if he'd be able to go now. It was Sunday, but the car wasn't ready to race yet.

"Nothing Luke." he said. Luke raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. When they got to the farm the boy's went to their room, all going to bed. When Bo thought that his cousin's were asleep he got up and went outside. Luke, Vance, Jeb, and Coy watched him go.

"What was that about?" Luke asked. Vance shrugged.

"Bo's been going out to the barn a lot. Uncle Jesse seems to know about it so it can't be anything bad." said Vance.

"Has he been doing that a lot?" Luke asked. Coy nodded.

"Yeah, a lot more in the past week though." he answered. Luke thought for a second.

"I'm gonna go see what he's up to." he decided.

"Well then, he'll probably be in the barn." Jeb offered. Luke nodded and went outside, slipping silently into the barn. He saw Bo working on a black thunderbird. Bo was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Luke come in.

"You might want to tighten those lines down before you loose all your brake fluid." Luke offered, causing Bo to jump from working on the master cylinder.

"What do you think I'm doing Lucas!?" Bo snapped, using Luke's name like he used to when he was slightly annoyed with him. Bo then froze.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, seeing the car. Bo sighed.

"Well, there's a race on Sunday that I was hoping to be in, but that won't be possible if I can't get this dang thing to run!" Bo grumbled. Luke smirked as he picked up a wrench.

"Well then, what do you say to a little bit of help?" Luke asked. Bo's eye's lit up at the idea.


	6. First Race

Bo and Luke could hardly sit still at breakfast Sunday morning. They had spent every moment that they could on that car and now it was ready to go for the race. It would be Bo's first actual race and everyone was excited. Bo was so nervous however he didn't even touch his breakfast, which wasn't like him at all. Vance nudged Bo toward his plate. "Come on Cousin, you gotta eat something." he said. Bo gave him a small nod and ate a few bites of food.

"Why didn't you tell us about the race anyway?" Coy asked, a little put off that they were left out of the loop.

"I wasn't about to tell anyone until I made sure I had a car to race in." Bo said stubbornly. He wasn't even going to tell Luke until he caught him working on the car. That was okay though because he probably wouldn't have had the car ready in time otherwise. Bo stood up, he wanted to go look over the engine one more time. No one made a move as he went out.

"Uncle Jesse, what do you think?" Jeb asked.

"Well, there's supposed to be some good drivers in this race, but Bo's been up driving with Cooter and he tells me that BO has a good shot at winning this race." Jesse said. The Dukes nodded.

"He'll win. All him and Luke ever talked about was racing on the NASCAR circuit." Daisy said with a grin. Jesse nodded. They finished their breakfast and went outside, ready to leave for the race. Bo climbed into his car.

"Hey Bo, wait a second!" Luke called. Daisy ran over and climbed in the front of Bo's car, sliding over as Luke climbed in. "Uncle Jesse, we're gonna ride with Bo." Luke said, then he turned to Bo. "Hit it Bo." he said. Bo grinned to show no one had to ask him twice, and sped out of the driveway, sending gravel flying. He went threw the turns like a pro and brought the car down to a stop in a cloud of dust out by the Boars Nest. Luke gave him a pat on the back. Daisy and Luke got out and watched Vance pull up with the others in his car.

"Well, what time does this race start Bo?" Jesse asked.

"Noon sir." Bo said. Jesse checked his watch. They had about an hour, but knowing his old running pal J.D., it was smart to be an hour early. They got out and went into the Boar's Nest. Jill Dawson came up.

"Oh hey Bo, good luck today!" she said. Daisy smiled and moved away so Bo could talk to her. Luke almost laughed out loud.

"He's a Duke alright." was all he could get out threw his beer. Finally the time of the race arrived and everyone lined up their cars. Bo's car was on the end, with Rosco's two car's over. Bo's car was numbered 4, the car next to him 77, Rosco's car was 2, the car next to him was 8, the car beside that was 45, and the last car was 11. J.D. held up the starting flag. Bo could hear his family cheering for him as he saw the flag drop and he took off. The 8 car was in the front, closely followed by Bo and 11, with Rosco behind them, then 45 and 77 bringing up the rear. They headed down the road threw a sharp left turn. 77 tock the turn too wide and slid off the road into a tree. Bo glanced back, but kept his focus on catching 8. Rosco moved up so he was close to 11. Another sharp turn to the right and Rosco bumped the car off the track. 11 spun around and came to a stop as 45 blew past. Bo went to go around 8 but he moved, cutting off Bo's route. The road split ahead. The race was supposed to go left, but Bo used his car to slide threw the turn, forcing Rosco to go right. Thinking that they were done with Rosco, the race continued on with Bo, 8, and 45. Bo shifter gears and gained a little speed allowing him to catch up to 8. The front of the two cars bumped into each other and Bo gently moved forward, shifting gears and gaining a bit more distance. As he passed 8, Rosco returned to the race, accidently taking out 45 when he nearly collided into it. The driver yanked the wheel onto a grade and flipped the car. Bo, Rosco, and 8 were all that was left. He wasn't worried too much about Rosco, but that 8 driver was now gaining on him again. Bo managed to gain some distance in another hard turn, but the number 8 driver got that distance back afterwards. They could see the finish at the Boar's Nest coming up. Bo gave her a little more speed, letting her continue ahead, but the 8 car crept up beside him. They were neck and neck when the 8 driver shifted gears and moved slightly ahead of Bo as hey crossed the finish line. Bo had come in 2nd. Bo sighed in slight frustration, but it was his first race after all. His family and Cooter burst out in cheers for him. He did real good. They ran over as Bo climbed out of the car.

"That was real good Bo." Daisy said.

"Yeah, don't take it hard, those boys have been racing for a few years now, and that was your first race." Jeb encouraged.

"That was amazing Bo!" Luke said. Bo gave them a sheepish smile. He had done his best.

"Tell ya what. Why don't we go home and I'll make some crawdad bisque as a victory celebration." Jesse said.

"But Uncle Jesse, I didn't win." Bo pointed out.

"True, but you beat all but the number 8 car, including Rosco." Jesse said. The driver who won walked over.

"That was really good driving. I'm Buzz, I hope we can race again someday when I get my new car finished." he said, holding out a hand to Bo. Bo took it with a smile.

"Same here." he said. The others all smiled, glad of Bo's good sportsmanship and wanting to get home for that bisque.

"Not bad Duke." Dewey said. Daisy glared.

"I thought I smelled a polecat." she said.

"Where's Hughie?" Luke asked. Dewey smiled.

"He left yesterday to go to college upstate." Dewey said.

"Well, at least that's one problem down." Coy said. Jesse looked at his kids, he didn't raise them to start fights.

"Now kids, that's enough. Come on, let's go on home." Jesse said. They nodded and Bo, Luke, and Daisy climbed into Bo's car.

"Dang it Luke, I almost had him." Bo sighed. He had wanted to win so bad. Luke smiled.

"You can't win them all Bo." he said. Bo sighed.

"Yeah I know it." he said. Then he got an idea. "Hey, what if we built a better car?!" he said. Luke thought for a second. They could build an engine together, especially since that Road Rally of Boss Hogg's would be in a few months. He nodded.

"Yeah, I think we can do that." he decided. Bo let out a yell with a smile on his face. "We can work together to build our own engine and find a body and a chaise. You can drive... yeah, we might just win that race!" Luke said. Daisy nodded. "I saved up some money, we can use that to get parts." Luke said.

"Well alright!" Bo said. The plan was set, the boy's would build their own racing engine.

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading my new chapter. I want to thank DixieDavenport, bonanza4life, Clay, John Kemmerling, my buddy Kyle, the Duke's of Hazzard fan page on FB, and jd43204000. You are all awesome. I hope to thank those whose names I don't know as well and I hope you may all stay with it to the end. Thank you again! -Dukefan01**


	7. Goodbye boys

Bo and Luke came inside from the barn, working on their new engine. Jesse had lunch already set and Vance, Coy, Jeb, and Daisy were sitting around the table waiting for the two of them to come in. Jesse sat down. "Lord, for this table..." he started when the phone rang. Everyone looked at each other as Jesse glared at the infernal device. "...we are truly thankful, and we pray that you continue to watch out for us. Amen, Daisy..." Jesse said after the next ring. Daisy, who was the closest, got up and answered the phone.

"Hello, Duke Farm. Yes, yes, one moment." she said, then she turned to Vance. "It's for you." she told him. Vance got up and took the phone from her.

"Hello...yes? Oh hi grandma. What? Are you sure? Alright, yeah. We can do that. See ya soon then." Vance said hanging up the phone, then he turned to the others.

"What is it Vance?" asked Jesse, worried.

"One of my mother's nephew's is in the hospital. Grandma needs help on her farm." Vance said. He looked up at Coy.

"Well, if your going then I'm coming too!" he decided. Vance nodded. He then looked to Uncle Jesse.

"Well, when do you have to leave?" he asked. Vance sighed.

"Tomorrow." he said. Jesse nodded. It just wasn't fair. They had just got their family back together, and now they were going to have to break it apart again.

"Well, I guess we'll have to have a big supper tonight." he said with a smile, giving his two nephew's his blessing. The other cousin's looked at them with mixed feelings. Luke didn't seem worried, but rather concerned for their family. Bo, Daisy, and Jeb were horrified. The last time one of their cousin's went away, they weren't seen for a few years. Vance smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch with you guys alright." he said, trying to brighten up his three younger cousins. They nodded. Vance seemed to think for a minute. "Well, if it's our last day in Hazzard, we might as well go say goodbye to Cooter." Vance said.

"And don't forget Enos or Cletus either!" Daisy said. They nodded.

"We won't Daisy." Coy tried to sooth her. He knew she would be worried, mostly because he was. They had lived on this farm with their cousin's and uncle for the majority of their lives. It was hard to leave and kind of a scary idea as well. he looked at Jeb, Daisy, and Bo. It would be hardest to leave them in his opinion. Then there was Jesse needing help with the shine running, but since both Bo and Luke were back, Coy guessed that they would be able to pick up the slack. He gave Daisy a hug and him and Vance went to get in the car.

"Tell you boys what. You find Cooter, Cletus, and Enos and invite them over for dinner. Tonight we'll have a huge meal fit for a king!" Jesse said with a forced smile. They would have a night with everyone in their family, if only for one last time. Vance and Coy nodded, then drove off to gather their friends. Jesse turned a sad look to the others. "Well, let's get at it." he said.

xxxxx

Vance and Coy drove down the street toward the town of Hazzard. Then a siren came behind them and they looked back to see Rosco. "Well Cousin, I doubt anywhere is going to be as fun as here." Coy said. Vance nodded.

"Yeah, you know I'm going to miss Rosco chasing us around." Vance agreed. He was thinking about the others. He wasn't worried about Uncle Jesse, he still had four people to help him, and he wasn't worried about Luke. He was a seasoned marine after all. Luke could take care of himself, but he sure was going to miss him, and it sucked that they were leaving only after a week of Luke's return. He was worried about Daisy, Bo, and Jeb. He would miss them all as well, but it was different with the three of them. For the longest time he was the eldest, looking out for them. He was more like a brother to them than a cousin. But then he shock his head. They had Luke, they'd be alright. Vance slammed down on the gas peddle and drove away.

"See ya Rosco!" yelled Coy. They lost Rosco a few turns later. They made it into Hazzard and drove up to Cooter's garage. Enos and Cooter stood talking out front.

"Hey ya'll, what's going on?" Cooter asked, looking up from his and Enos' conversation. Vance and Coy got out of the car.

"Well uhm...some family called and well...me and Coy are leaving Hazzard." Vance said. The shock on Enos' and Cooter's face was almost comical. "We're leaving tomorrow morning, so Uncle Jesse wanted to have dinner tonight with everyone and we wanted to ask you two to come over tonight, well the two of you and Cletus." Vance finished.

"Yeah, we'll be right over!" Cooter agreed.

"I'm going to go take some parts to Cletus today, I'll tell him too!" Enos offered. The boy's nodded their thanks.

"Alright then, we'll see you tonight." Coy said. Then him and Vance got into their car and headed off. They started out toward the farm, then Vance turned onto the long road. They drove along at a pretty slow pace, the boys just enjoying the ride.

"Anywhere else you want to go cousin?" Vance asked.

"Just back to the farm." Coy said. Vance nodded to show he agreed.

xxxxxx

Bo and Daisy sat in the living room. "It's like it's Luke leaving all over again." Bo said. Daisy nodded.

"I'm going to miss them." she agreed. The two looked at each other as Jeb came in from the kitchen.

"Hey you two, dinner's not going to finish making itself." he said with a small smile. Bo and Daisy looked up at them and with a sigh he sat on the couch between them. "We're all going to miss them." he said. They both nodded. "It's going to be alright though. They'll be back, this is our home after all. Besides, no matter how far they go away, they're still our cousins." said Jeb. They both smiled and nodded. "Good, now we got food to finish making." he said. The three of them stood up and went into the kitchen where Luke was helping Uncle Jesse cook. None of the boy's could cook very well but Uncle Jesse, so he usually gave them tasks that didn't involve the possibility of burning their meal to a crisp. They heard tires in the drive way and not too long later Vance and Coy were back in the house.

xxxxxx

At around five o'clock, Cooter, Enos, and Cletus arrived. Jesse had the table set and all of the friends and cousins sat around the table together. Jesse then closed his hands. "Lord, for this food we are truly thankful, and we pray you watch over Vance and Coy as they go off, and may you lead their way home again one day. Amen." Jesse said.

"Amen!" the kids echoed, then they all dug into the food. They had made many delicious foods and everyone enjoyed it. Cletus looked over at two of his closest friends.

"It's going to be a lot different without you boy's here huh?" he asked. They both gave sheepish smiles. "Oh, I got a job." Cletus said. They all grinned.

"Really?! That's great Cletus." Jesse encouraged.

"But it's going to keep me out of Hazzard a lot." Cletus said in a heavy tone. Jesse smiled.

"That's alright Cletus, this will still be your home, and just like Cooter, and Enos, and all the kids; the door's always open to you." Jesse said.

"So when do you start?" Daisy asked.

"In a few days." Cletus said. They all nodded.

"Well, good luck to you then. And Enos, get that job as a police officer here while we're gone. We need an honest cop in the system." Vance said. Enos nodded. They all laughed and enjoyed their evening.

xxxxx

Early the next morning, Vance and Coy stood outside of the farm with their bags packed. They had their car behind them, ready to go. Jesse pulled both of them into a hug and kissed the top of their heads. Daisy then hugged them, followed by Jeb. Then Bo and Luke hugged their cousins. "Be careful." Jesse said. They nodded. "And call me when you get there." Jesse said.

"We will Uncle Jesse." Vance said. Coy nodded too. They gave a finale wave and climbed into the car. Daisy stood waving as they drove away. Vance and Coy looked back at the farm again, then they tore off down the road. Sure enough Rosco fell in behind them, however his sirens weren't blaring.

"Boys, good luck to you out there." Rosco's voice came over the C.B. They both grinned and Coy picked up the C.B.

"We will Rosco, and you be careful too, ya hear?" he said. Rosco's laugh came over the radio.

"For what it's worth, I really did enjoy chasing you around." Rosco said, and with that, he turned around and drove in the other direction. The boys' then crossed the county line, going forward to a new life.

**Here's chapter 7. In the last chapter I didn't want Bo to win because then it wouldn't seem very realistic, besides, how many of you were thinking, 'Oh, he's going to win'. I wanted this chapter to focus on Vance and Coy since they're leaving, and Cletus is leaving too. I hope you like it and thank you everyone for your support. Thank you Bookworm41, DixieDavenport, bonanza4life, snickers22, and Kyle. Next chapter soon!**


End file.
